desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kuchenschlacht (4.02)
"Kuchenschlacht" (Originaltitel: "Smiles of a Summer Night") ist die 71.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 20.02.2008 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 07.10.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhaltsangabe Carlos sorgt für einiges an Unruhe in der Wisteria Lane, als er in Eile durch die Gärten der Nachbarn hüpft und dort ein riesiges Chaos hinterlässt. Denn seine Affäre mit Gaby ruft seine Noch-Freundin Edie langsam auf den Plan und so muss er sich beeilen, noch vor ihr zu Hause zu sein. Doch Edie weiß, wie sie an Carlos herankommt. Bald steht ihr Geburtstag an und sie hat sich als sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie ein teures Auto ausgesucht, das er mit dem Geld von seinem Auslandskonto bezahlen soll. Carlos macht ihr klar, dass er sich das nicht erlauben kann, wenn er die Polizei nicht aufmerksam machen will. Edie gibt das Auto widerwillig zurück und erklärt, dass sie schon eine Idee für ein Geschenk hat, das in seiner Preisklasse liegt. Nachdem Julie sich immer mehr über die neue Nachbarin Dylan wundert, unterhält sich Susan mit Edie und Gaby über die Erzählungen ihrer Tochter. Die Unterhaltung wird unterbrochen, als Dylans Mutter Katherine dazu stößt. Sie schlägt vor, die kranke Lynette ein wenig zu entlasten, indem sie ihr ein Mittagessen kochen. Bree macht sich gleich daran, alles zu planen, was Katherine jedoch gar nicht passt. Die beiden geraten über das Dessert aneinander, das beide gleichermaßen zubereiten wollen. Am Ende setzt sich Bree durch. Als Susan Katherine später eine Schüssel vorbeibringt, erinnert sie sich an den Tag zurück, als Katherine überraschend auszog. Diese wirkte sehr aufgeregt und durch den Wind und hatte nicht einmal Zeit, sich richtig zu verabschieden. Schließlich öffnet Katherine der in Gedanken versunkenen Susan die Tür und die Nachbarin fragt sie nach dem Job, wegen dessen sie damals die Wisteria Lane angeblich verlassen hat, und Katherine scheint ihn fast wieder vergessen zu haben, kann sich aber noch retten. Lynette ist mit Tom bei der Chemotherapie, doch der wird ihr zu emotional, während sie lieber eine Aufmunterung haben möchte. Also schickt sie ihn weg. Bei dem Essen, das Susan, Gaby, Bree und Katherine für sie vorbereitet haben, erzählt sie davon und erklärt, dass sie eine neue Begleitung für die Sitzungen brauche. Alle bieten sich bereitwillig an, nur Gaby tut so, als habe sie nichts mitbekommen. Außerdem hat Katherine vor dem Dessert ihren eigenen Kuchen, den sie heimlich mitgebracht hat, mit dem von Bree getauscht, was erst auffällt, nachdem bereits alle sagen, das sei der beste Kuchen, den Bree je gemacht habe. Das treibt Bree fast zur Weißglut, denn sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass jemand in der Küche besser sein soll als sie. Zu Hause versucht sie mehrfach vergeblich, den Kuchen nachzubacken, bis Orson ihr empfiehlt, Katherine einfach nach dem Rezept zu fragen. Also macht sich Bree auf. Sie schenkt Katherine zum Einzug ihr eigenes Rezept und fragt daraufhin Katherine nach ihrem, das diese jedoch nicht herausgeben will, da es eine Geheimzutat enthält. Es kommt zu einem versteckten Machtkampf zwischen den beiden Frauen, den Bree vorerst verliert. Julie möchte zu einer Party gehen, was Susan ihr auch erlaubt. Mike hat jedoch Bedenken, da er schon viele schlimme Partys bei den Jungs gesehen hat, die diese Party veranstalten. Susan ändert schließlich ihre Meinung, was Julie wütend macht. Später ändert Susan ihre Meinung wieder zurück. Sie will Julie auf die Party gehen lassen, aber Mike soll nichts davon erfahren, da er denken soll, er sei in den Entscheidungsprozess involviert. Als sie und Mike sich später einen schönen Abend machen, erzählt er ihr davon, dass er an dem Haus der Party vorbei gefahren ist und schlimme Szenen gesehen hat. Daraufhin schleicht sich die schockierte Susan heimlich davon, um Julie abzuholen. Auf der Party wird sie zunächst für eine Stripperin gehalten, findet dann aber doch Julie und nimmt sie mit nach Hause. Als sie ankommen, wartet schon Mike auf sie, der von einem Freund Julies erfahren hat, dass sie auf der Party war. Julie erzählt ihm schließlich die Wahrheit. Danach unterhalten sich Susan und Mike und er erklärt ihr, dass er nur seine Meinung beitragen wollte, die Entscheidung aber allein bei ihr liegt. Beim gemeinsamen Baby werden sie die Entscheidungen dann aber zusammen treffen müssen. Dylan läuft Mrs. McCluskey über den Weg, die ihr erzählt, dass Dylans Vater früher häufig vorbeikam. Das verwirrt Dylan, denn ihre Mutter hat ihr immer erzählt, dass er sich nicht für sein Kind interessiert habe und abgehauen sei. Auch in den Fotoalben ist der Vater aus allen Fotos herausgeschnitten worden. Als sie ihre Mutter darauf anspricht, erklärt die ihr, dass Mrs. McCluskey senil sei und nicht wisse, was sie da sage. Gleichzeitig schleicht sich die frustrierte Bree in Katherines Haus, um das Rezept zu stehlen. Plötzlich kommen Katherine und ihr Mann wieder mit Dylan zurück, als Bree noch im Haus ist. Sie versteckt sich und hört so heimlich mit, wie Dylan ihrer Mutter vorwirft, sie immer nur angelogen zu haben, woraufhin Katherine ihrer Tochter eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Dann hört sie noch, wie sich Katherine und ihr Mann unterhalten und erfährt dabei, dass die beiden tatsächlich ein Geheimnis haben, was Dylan betrifft, und die Tochter anlügen. Nachdem Gaby sich so verhalten gezeigt hat, was die Hilfe bei der Chemotherapie betrifft, und auch sonst eher abweisend auf das Thema reagiert, spricht Lynette sie direkt darauf an. Gaby weicht aus, doch, als Lynette ihr klarmacht, dass es sich um einen wichtigen Punkt in ihrer Freundschaft handele, gibt sie nach. Bei der Sitzung selbst versucht sie jedoch möglichst häufig, das Zimmer zu verlassen und nicht bei Lynette sitzen zu müssen. Die ist schließlich genervt davon und erklärt Gaby, dass sie lieber gehen soll, wenn sie sich unwohl fühlt. Daraufhin erzählt Gaby ihr die Geschichte von ihrem Vater, der an Krebs gestorben ist. Jeden Tag musste sie bei ihm sitzen und mit einem Lächeln so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Bei ihr könne sie das jedoch nicht. Lynette versteht das und erklärt, sie werde nicht sterben und Gaby brauche sich keine Sorgen machen. Für die nächste Sitzung organisiert Gaby eine Art Party im Behandlungszimmer mit den anderen Housewives, die Lynette aufmuntern sollen. Edies Geburtstag steht an und sie hat sich als Geschenk von Carlos an sich etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Sie macht ihm einen Antrag und sein Geschenk soll das "Ja" sein. Als er zurückhaltend reagiert, erpresst sie ihn unterschwellig mit dem Auslandskonto dazu, dass er schließlich der Verlobung zustimmt. Kurze Zeit später sieht man ihn jedoch in einem Restaurant, wo er einem unbekannten Mann erklärt, dass er Edie nicht weiter etwas vorspielen kann und sie loswerden möchte. Dafür sei sein Gegenüber zuständig und er schiebt dem Mann einen Umschlag voller Geldscheine über den Tisch. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice Es gibt nichts trügerisches als ein Lächeln. Und niemand weiß das besser als die Menschen die sich dahinter verstecken: Manche fletschen die Zähne, als eine höfliche Wahrnung an ihre Feinde. Manche setzen ein strahlendes Gesicht auf, um ihre Tränen am fließen zu hindern. Andere tragen ein albernes Grinsen zur Schau, um ihre Angst zu verbergen. Doch dann gibt es da auch noch dieses seltene Lächeln, das wirklich echt ist: Es ist das Lächeln eines Menschen, der weiß, dass seine Probleme schon bald gelöst sind... Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4